heroes_onlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandro (Chapter 4)
"Sandro 2" or "Sandro (Chapter 4)" is a 3 stage bossfight. Stage 1 The main concern in this stage is the Corruption of Souls which Sandro applies every 2 rounds. It has a duration of 10 rounds, is stackable and deals 1000 Darkness damage per stack at the end of each round. The only good thing about this debuff is that you know Sandro will waste his only spell every second round doing this one. But since it is so potent it is suggested to attempt to remove it, rather than out-healing it. Stage 2 Although Sandro no longer has his Corruption of Souls, he has a new nasty spell called Touch of the Void. With 5 rounds cooldown, this spell instantly kills an entire stack of units if it is let to run out it's 3 rounds duration. Stage 3 Along with still having Touch of the Void, Sandro now also has an AoE spell called Scourge of Oblivion which paralyzes. The Effect Radius is 1. This spell also deals damage. Here Void Heralds are introduced, and can be a pain. They can buff allies with a passive ability that retaliates 50% of damage taken (unless it's a killing blow). It is suggested that Feeble Mind/Blindness/Pacification is used in abundance to keep him from using this. At least in the early rounds. Tactics to kill Sandro 2 as Knight http://heroeszone.net/heroes-online/sandro-2/ Tactics to kill Sandro 2 as Death Knight by Pestolina (lvl 30 at kill) Abilities chosen: * Prime: Dispel Magic * Necromancy: Reanimate Core, Raise Dead, Life Drain * Darkness: Torpor * Warfare: Warlord's Command, Long Range, Taunt, Intimidation, Desolation * Offence: Rush, Inspired Assault, Mighty Strike, Maiming Strike * Defence´: Vengence, Counterstrike Bold indicates ability used in fight. Italics are prerequisites for abilities used. Bold Italics are passive abilities. Battle Power (with Runestone of Intensity, no Shrines): 42,190 Army (in order): Archlich, Archlich, Archlich, Archlich, Spectre, Fate Weaver. Stage 1 Round 1: Save your first spell. Second spell, Long range. Killorder is, start with fastest unit, and end with slowest. Keep your armies in a formation that let's you hit ALL your units with Dispel Magic at all times. When back at spell 1, dispel Corruption of Souls for ALL units. Round 2: Any unit hurt? Life Drain will be good. Save Spectre for Round 4. Second spell, Inspired Assault or Rush depending on enemy positions. Same killorder. Round 3: Save first spell for later use. Second spell Inspired assault or Long Range depending on avaliability/need. Note: You units will be damaged from Corruption of Souls this round. That's why it is imperative that Wail of the Netherworld is ready for Round 4. Round 4: Dispel Corruption of souls. Use wichever shout suits you best. Heal with Spectres. Round 5: This was killround for me. No casualties. Notes: If the fight should go longer than five rounds I suggest doing all in your power to heal at the end of round 7! And dispel in the beginning of it. If you are not yet 30 you might want to consider 2 Spectres instead of 1 Spectre/1 Fate Weaver. I found little use for the weaver anyway as the only units who got close were Hollow Ones (Indomitable). Also, remember that Hollow Ones are NOT sensitive to Prime Magic like the rest, and are therefore probably your most durable enemy. Stage 2 This Stage has less rules and more go. Save Dispel Magic for Touch of the Void, and tro to remove any other spells possible when you have to use it. Killorder is still fastest first, then decending. I got this one easy in the 4th round. Stage 3 Round 1: Save first spell. Long Range is what I'd suggest for second spell. Do what you do best until first spell end of turn, use Torpor on Human Void Herald. This should keep them off your back. Round 2: Pewpew like crazy. Round 3: Long Range is back, kill the Human Void Herald if you reach him. Notes: Always use Inspired Assault as your second spell in this stage. Because when you least want it, Sandro will paralyze your army and waste your shout. Always Dispel Magic right after Scource of Oblivion. So, if he perealyzes, that is not the round to do Inspired Assault. Final Notes I did this battle just minutes after I hit level 30, and I walked out with 0 casualties. So it was defenatley worth it for me to have improved units. But most guides will probably advice you to use "normal" units. Either way I suggest you go in with heavy lich firepower since they deal 30% extra dmg to the void units, which is all but Hollow Ones. And I also strongly suggest the Dispel Magic if you really dont want to use my abilities, because it really made my battle a WHOLE lot easier. I have high Luck and VERY low Spirit. Therefore I never used Warlord's Command to conserve mana. But instead I crit every ~6th attack for +158% dmg, so all in all I "got a Warlord's Command and a half every round". Good luck on your kill and I'm sure a lot of this tactic is applicable by Necromancers.